One Hunter of a Student
by Ravenfeathers
Summary: Imagine this: vampire hunter, Hogwarts, hilarity ensues! Sixteen year old vampire hunter in training is told by her training master that she is to learn magic at hogwarts to boost her power. Lets see if she can keep her self out of trouble...
1. The News

A/N: hey, this is my first story here so if I mess up on anything just feel free to tell me. The reason I picked this theme is; one: I like vampires (I even write novels about them) and two I really like Harry Potter, so I just decided to combine the two and see what happened! By the by please R&R!

Love,

Raven

P.S. I rated it M because of some stuff that'll come later.

"Get the hell out of bed Marina! I want to see your ass in a chair at the kitchen table in five minutes!"

Marina's mother was not always the best or nicest person in the world. And the idea that

she had become a mother often scared most people that met her.

Marina dragged her feet out of the warm bed and put them sluggishly on the almost ice cold floor. She muttered to herself as she put on a bath robe and walked sleepily downstairs.

"That's good Marina, you were actually on time today." Her mother said sharply as she set the table. "And just to remind you in case you were thinking of ever getting dressed, Naki will be here in five minutes. So I suggest you eat your breakfast as fast as you can and get those tight little buns upstairs to get dressed."

(Naki was Marina's trainer, who helped her to prepare her mind and her body for battles. After all, no vampire hunter wants to be untrained.)

So, on her mother's orders, Marina wolfed her breakfast of eggs and sausages and ran upstairs to prepare.

It was fifteen minutes before she got back downstairs wearing jeans, a tank-top and her hair in a ponytail. Naki was already sitting on the couch in the living room when Marina walked in. Naki got up and bowed to her as she sat down. Marina just nodded at him to show she understood.

"It's wonderful that you actually got here before Naki had to leave!" Marina's mother said frowning.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't want to have bad breath and PJs for him."

At these words her mother got up and advanced towards the chair where she sat.

"Don't be smart with me young lady. I will slap that face of yours right off if you say something like that to me again." And she walked out to make a snack for Naki.

Naki smiled, his young face crinkled just slightly as he did this, and his green eyes were full of mirth. "Your mother has not changed since I was last here."

Marina smiled at this. "Naki, you were here last Thursday." She said.

"I keep my previous statement."

Marina laughed. But her mother heard her and yelled from inside the kitchen. "Stop all that fun! I want to hear you training! Now!"

"You heard my mother Naki, let's go outside and 'train'."

Naki folded his hands and leaned forward in his chair. "Actually Marina, I came here for a different reason."

Marina looked at Naki with suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I have decided that it would be best for your training that you learn a little magic. It would boost your fighting power and I think it would do you good to have a social life."

"A social life? Are you kidding me? I have never been able get a friend in my life. And plus,how is learning magic supposedto help meget friends?"

"Yes, I understand you have difficulties making friends.And the reason magic will help youmaking friends isdo you remember a couple of weeks ago when I talked to you about that school? Hogwarts? Well if you went there you would be staying in a dorm, so being friends with someone else would be forced on you. Plus, I already talked to the headmaster Dumbledore and he has agreed to allow you to go there, even you have no magical tendency and you are sixteen. Over the starting age of normal students."

"But Naki, a magic school? I wouldn't fit in." Marina said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes you wou-" Naki began, but he was cut off by an owl flying in through the window. It flew over Marina's head and dropped a letter at her feet and flew out of the kitchen door.

"That should be the letter from the headmaster." Said Naki, still sitting calmly in his chair.

Marina picked it up and opened it. It was indeed from Dumbledore. It stated that she had been accepted at Hogwarts and that she should take the Hogwarts express from Kings Cross station, platform nine and three quarters at eleven o'clock on September first. And it gave her a list of books she would be needing.

Her mother grabbed the letter and looked it up and down.

"There is no way in hell that I am ever going to pay for books!" She yelled.


	2. Platform 9 34

Ok people, here's the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

Love,

Raven

'How in the hell am I supposed to do this?' thought Marina as she stared at the solid brick wall.

She looked over at Naki questioningly and he smiled. "You have to trust me and walk through it."

"THROUGH IT?" Marina yelled.

Many people looked over their large pieces of luggage to stare questioningly at her.

"Marina, you might want to refrain from yelling." Whispered Naki softly "It seems to attract attention."

Marina stared at him. "I think it might, yes. That's also sort of obvious isn't it?"

"Perhaps it was a little obvious…" Said Naki kindly, "But no matter, you will have to keep your temper low at Hogwarts. The teachers there will not be as forgiving as I am with your attitude."

"I don't care what the teachers will think about me. Nor what the kids think about me. Their beneath me."

Naki sighed, "Marina, you will have to be a little bit more political once you get there. Really, you won't make many friends if you keep on telling people their stupid, or beneath you, or weak. People don't take that very well."

"No duh."

"Marina, you get your ass over here and help with this crap of yours!" Marina's mother was dragging a large trunk full of Marina's new school stuff Naki had bought the other week.

"Yes ma'am." Said Marina mockingly as she walked over to her mother and picked up the trunk with one hand.

"What did I tell you about keeping that smart mouth of yours shut?"

"Wow, Naki and I were just talking about just that." Replied Marina smiling.

She turned to Naki and put the trunk down. "Now what did you say about walking through the wall?"

"You have to walk through it. Don't worry; it is sort of like an illusion." He smiled at Marina's disbelieving face. "Just trust me Marina. I will be right behind you. Go. And don't forget your trunk."

Marina scowled at him and grabbed her trunk. She closed her eyes and walked towards the wall.

She kept walking and didn't stop until she felt hands on her arm. "What were you thinking? You were about to walk right onto the track." A kind voice said from behind her.

She opened her eyes and turned around. She was looking into soft eyes and red hair. A tall boy took his hands off her arm and smiled at her.

"Normally people open their eyes after they get through the wall." He said. He held his hand out. "Hi, I'm George Weasley."

She didn't take his hand, but instead looked around for Naki, "He said he was going to come through right after me." She muttered.

"Who?" Asked George.

"None of your business jerk." She said, still looking around for Naki. Then she spotted him walking towards her with her mother in tow.

She pushed past the young boy and walked towards Naki, shoving people out of her way.

"This place is packed, Naki!" Marina said looking around the thriving mass of people and their kids.

"It is a large school after all." He replied smiling at her awe.

"I didn't know that this many kids could go to one school." She said.

"I know it's large, but I'm sure you'll get used to it in your own time." He said, still smiling. "Now once you get on that train, your training will begin. I want you to learn as much magic as you can. Remember; your life in the future in battle will depend on what you learn. So learn fast and well." He paused and looked sympathetically at her. "And try to make at least a few friends…"

She smiled, "Yes master Naki. I'll try." She hugged him goodbye and turned to get on the train.

"Young lady, you are not setting one foot on that train until you hug your mother goodbye."

Her mother had a tear in her eyes and was trying not to smile.

"I'm going to get another room! I'm so happy you're doing this."

Marina smiled. Her mother would never be a good parent. But at least she tried. She hugged her mother and got on the train without another word.

She walked down the tight corridor until she got to a compartment that was free of chattering little children. It was empty.

She went inside and sat down.

A fat woman came by the door and offered her some candy off a tray that she was pushing.

"Why don't you shove it?"

A/n: hope you guys liked the first chapter! And I hope you liked this one. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to be blunt!


	3. A Boat & A Hat

'Wow…' Were the first words that came to Marina's head when she first saw Hogwarts's swooping walls and tall towers.

"F'RST YEARS OVER ERE!" a loud voice called from above the many heads.

A very large man stood about three feet above the rest of the students and called louder than Marina had ever heard anyone call.

"COME ON F'RST YEARS!" The man yelled again over the crowd. A bunch of little kids, Marina guessed they were about eleven, crowded around the large man.

Marina went over to join them. She looked up at the big man and tried to shout, but her voice was lost in the sounds coming from the rest of the students. She tried again; and this time, she made it over the noise.

"MISTER!" She yelled. "MISTER!"

He looked down at her.

"WHA' DO YA WANT?" He asked kindly, but loudly.

"I was wondering if I belonged in this line." She said. Deciding not to shout because she knew she would hurt her vocal cords if she tried to be as loud as the man.

"WHA'S YOUR NA- sorry, wha's your name?" He said lowering his voice as well, since the sound from the other students had left with them in the carriages they had taken up to the castle.

"My name's Marina Casely. I'm sixteen and I just got, I suppose you could call it 'transferred' here." She replied shrugging.

"Oh, you're the new student." He said, "Dumbledore told me bout' you." He leaned in close to her, "You're a vampire hunter arn't you?"

"In training, yes." Was the quick remark he got.

"Tha's wonderful! I always wanted to meet one!" He said, a huge grin on his face. "I heard you meet lo's of interestin' creatures!" He said, not at all dismayed by her short and rude tone.

"I have, yes." Marina said shortly.

"Tell me, wha' sort a creature's do ya meet?" He asked his eyes alight with interest.

"I'd love to yell you," she said sarcastically "but it's starting to rain and I'd really like to get inside."

"Oh my god, you're right! I've got to get these youngin's in afore they freeze to death!" He said quickly. Walking over to some boats docked in the large lake. "Get in the boats and hurry! We don' wanna get soaked!"

All the first years, including Marina, hurried into the boats and they just started to go all by themselves.

The ride up to the castle wasn't exactly a quick ride, but it was defiantly quicker than it would have been if someone had been rowing.

Once they got out on the other side of the lake, they were walked up to the large oak front doors of the castle by the big man and were greeted at the door by a tall, thin faced woman that, to Marina, looked like she could make any vampire whimper just by looking at her. Her hair was held up in a tight bun and her robes were a dark emerald green color. Her lips were thin, but she had a slight smile on them.

"You made it over the lake alright Hagrid?" She asked the large man.

"Yes Professor McGonagall,"

"Good, I'll take them from here." She said opening up the huge front door so all the kids could make in.

"Sure Professor." Said Hagrid. And he walked away.

Professor McGonagall led all of the students into the huge hall that was on the other side of the door. She then led all of them into a small room, left for a few minutes and then came back and led them through two large doors into a giant room. It had four tables set up with banners all colored differently, and at the end of the hall was a long table with a bunch of adults sitting at it.

Marina and the other students were led up past the four tables and up to the long table filled with adults.

In front of the table was a small stool with a ragged old hat on it.

The rest of the students formed sort of a line. Professor McGonagall took out a list and read out the first name. "Abdola, Anna."

A little red haired girl stepped up and put the hat on her head. Marina waited expectantly for something to happen. She turned to the boy next to her. "What in the bloody hell is the hat for?" She asked him.

"It sorts us into one of the houses." He whispered, his voice was quaky with fear. "I hope I'm in Hufflepuff. Both my parents were and so was my uncle and my cousin's in there too. If I don't get in, I don't know what I'll do!" He whimpered.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." Marina answered shortly. She didn't have any energy left to tell the boy off for worrying so much.

Just at that moment the hat screamed out "RAVENCLAW!"

Marina's jaw dropped. "It talks!" She asked the boy. All he did was stare at her in disbelief.

A few more names were called by Professor McGonagall until the she shouted out "Casely, Marina"

Marina looked around and walked up to the stool. She sat down and put on the hat, just as she'd seen the people before her do.

"My, my, my, aren't you the special one…" The hat muttered in her ear. " I haven't had an older student put me on in years! And, oh my goodness! A vampire hunter too! So that's why you're here. I see…You really do like winning don't you?"

Marina didn't know what to say. Should she say something out loud?

"Just think what you want to say to be darling, and I'll hear it!" The hat said

"Okay…" Marina thought.

"That's the ticket!" replied the hat. "Now you would do anything to win wouldn't you? Oh yes, I can see! Well then, you'll be a perfect fit for SLYTHERIN!" It shouted out the last word.

Marina took the hat off and looked around the hall, she turned to McGonagall; "Which table do I go to?" she asked.

McGonagall's lips were tight and she seemed to have a look of extreme hatred on her face.

"The table with the silver and green banners over it." She replied and turned to read out the next name.

Marina walked over to the table she had said and sat down next to a boy with white-blond hair.

"Hi, my name's Draco." The boy said, smiling smugly. "Welcome to Slytherin. I know you'll love it here. No mudbloods… Just pure blooded wizards."

"Does it look like I care jackass?"


	4. A New Friend

Marina stood in front of her bed in the girls' dormitory.

"Nice, I get to sleep in this?" She asked, sort of to herself, but the girl next to her answered.

"Yes, you get to sleep there." She walked over from her bed to Marina's "So," She whispered "I've heard about you from some of the other girls here in Slytherin. But I wanted to know for sure; are you really a vampire hunter?"

Marina glared at the girl, but her annoyed manor melted by the girls look of interest. It was nice that someone finally took some interest in her and the things she did.

"Yes, I am." She said in a normal voice. "My training master Naki sent me here to learn magic so I can become a better fighter. With magic I have a second weapon against the creatures. Not just my hands." She smiled at this. This was the first real conversation she had had with another human being beside Naki or her mother. But with her mother, it was mostly yelling.

"I think that is really cool." The girl replied. "By the way, I'm Kikonami. But you can just call me Kiko. My family are pure bloods, so we have always been in Slytherin. My mother says it's best for me. But I find that other Slytherins are snooty and rude."

"Really?" Marina asked, wondering to her self if the hat really did know her best.

"Yeah, but I've at least been able to be friends with you so far." She paused as if thinking if she wanted to say something. "I really wanted to be in Ravenclaw. They're supposed to be witty and quick. But it's about five years too late for that. The hat put me in Slytherin the moment I put it on my head."

Marina smiled. It was nice to see the girl and hear about her dreams. Even if they had been in vain.

"You want to go down to the common room? I could introduce you to some other Slytherins." Kiko offered.

"Sure, I'd like to." Marina replied and walked into the stone hallway that led back to the Slytherin common room.

Sitting in a old lounge chair was the boy she had met earlier that night, Draco Malfoy. He stood up when she entered the room and walked over to her and Kiko.

Kiko leaned into Marina's ear and whispered in it. "You better watch out for that boy. He's the bad end of purebloods.

Draco looked Marina up and down, surveying her every curve. Then he turned his eyes towards Kiko and a sneer went up on his thin face.

"What are you doing hanging out with her?" He asked Marina. "If you ask me, I don't think she's a real pureblood. And if she is, she doesn't act like it."

Kiko scowled at him. "Why don't you mind your own business Malfoy!" She said sourly.

"I am. The new girl is my business. So why don't you just shove off."

Kiko looked him straight in the eye. "I think that you should just leave us alone Malfoy." She looked over at Marina, "Let's go to the Great Hall. I'll introduce you to some real people."

As Marina and Kiko walked away, Marina looked back at Draco. He winked at her and sat back down in his chair.

"That Malfoy really knows how to push my buttons." Kiko muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry," Marina said to her "I've faced vampires just like him. A long time ago…"


End file.
